


The Newcomer

by Forgotten_Arcanist



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Murder, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist
Summary: After escaping a horrible family falling out, you’ve just moved to Kingsland Texas in an attempt to restart your life. Finding a job at a butcher, you become rather close to one employee in particular who has a mysterious family.Is there a chance for love with this man? Or are you going to discover a secret you wish you had never uncovered.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. New Job Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Small note:  
> \- This is marked as AU because in this story Kingsland is a little more developed and actually has a population. The Hewitt family is still the exact same, the only thing is is that they don’t run/own the town and aren’t the only living family in Kingsland.  
> This is also set further into the present then what takes place in the movies.  
> Other then that, everything else is still the exact same.

“An this is where you will work. Greet the customers, give them their meat, take their money, yada yada.” He stated as he slapped his hand down on the still pristine stainless steel table.

You looked up at your new boss and nodded before taking a look out across the store. 

You had just recently moved to Kingsland Texas all on your own, looking to start your new life out here after the hardships you faced in your old hometown was certainly easier said then done.

You had managed to land a small apartment a few hours outside of town, it wasn’t to bad, but it definitely wasn’t great either. You barely had anything with you, you needed food, and of course you needed to pay rent, thus here you where. The store you had landed your job in was quaint, small, and rather homely to say the least. Your role was as a cashier for the stores butcher, and so far things where going rather smooth.

“So, do you have everything under control from here?” Your bosses voice chimed, causing you to snap back to reality.

“Yes.” You say plainly, picking at your fingers anxiously.

“Good, if you need help, call for Stacy. If she isn’t available, then just go grab Thomas. For any other matters, just come talk to me.” He said, knocking his knuckles against the metal table a few times before he departed back into the kitchen then for his office just off to the right.

You let out a sigh and rested your hands on the table. The store was rather empty it seemed, but from how your new boss spoke this wasn’t uncommon. Kingsland was small, kept to it’s self sort of town, with a very tiny population it made it so that everyone knew everyone by name. Which honestly made sense as to why you got so many awkward and curious glances from people anywhere you went.

“So you’re the newbie.” A voice said, causing you to once again break your endless day dreaming.

As you turned you met the eyes of a tall, slim, brunette that hung in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Your eyes dropped to her apron where her name tag hung, “Stacy” was scribbled across the white piece of plastic in a slightly cursive writing.

You look back to her eyes and nod, “I’m (Y/N).” You stated.

“I’m Stacy, nice to meet you.” She said sweetly, walking over and shaking your hand gingerly. “So, how do you feel about Kingsland so far?” She went on, resting one hand on the table and leaning against it.

“It’s nice, small, quiet, fitting for me honestly.” You said, allowing your eyes to wander the store, briefly looking at the customers that lingered, mostly older people, but there was a few teens.

“I hear that a lot from anyone new.” Stacy said with a breathy laugh. “Well, while I’m here, how about I show you a couple tricks, I can take you back and meet the rest of staff too.” She said.

“What about the customers?” You asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Oh don’t stress about that, we have a bell, so just listen for the ring.” She said, tapping the bell a few times causing it to let out a mildly high pitched ring before stopping.

You nodded, getting to know everyone around here honestly may make you feel better, it could lead to you making friends as well so you had no real reason to complain.

You began to follow Stacy around as she showed you the coolers in front that contained the meat for the customers viewing pleasure. The scale, the small chalk board, and strangely enough a little wicker basket with various candies in it resting on the stop of the coolers platform. The space you had for up front was decently sized at best, all it had was the cooler, several cabinets underneath for various other objects, the cash register, and a round top swivel chair.

Behind you was a very large 2 pane window that allowed viewers to see into the butching area where the meat was processed so customers could see and know that their meat was, in fact, fresh and cut daily. At the end of the second window was the doorway that led into the kitchen, and just as you had suspected, that is where she led you next.

As you walked into the kitchen you marveled at how clean it was.

“Wow, honestly I’ve never been to a butchers that looked this clean.” You said as you looked around. There where four large stainless tables in the middle of the room. Four washing basins on the far right wall with stainless shelf’s hanging just above. Several deep freezers against the far wall with more shelfs, and finally to the left where two other tables lined with various automated tools for use. Every last inch was clean and reflected the light casted by the overhead lights.

“Yep, Tony likes to make sure we uphold a standard here. If it was any old city or largely populated town it might be another story, but sense things are always so slow you tend to do more cleaning then you do butchering.” Stacy said as she leaned against the nearby wall and crossed her arms.

Stacy went on to point out the door on the far left end of the kitchen against the wall behind her, “that’s the freezers for meat we plan to process soon...” her finger moved to point to the door just behind her, “That’s Tony’s office....” then finally her finger pointed to the open doorway on the opposite wall from where you stood, right next to the freezer door, “and that’s to the back where we relax for our break.” She finished, looking back to you.

“Gotcha.” You said.

“The rest aren’t here right now, but they should be here soo-“

As Stacy spoke both yours and her attention was broken by the sound of boot leather crinkling. You looked to the doorway that led to the back to see a man standing there.

When you say this man is tall, you mean it, he had to be at least a good 6 and a half to possibly 7 feet. He was well built as well, his white shirt he had on strained against his frame as if threatening to rip at any second. You took note of his long, shaggy, dark brown hair and his beautiful amber eyes. But the one thing that peaked your curiosity of all was the black mask that covered his nose and mouth.

He began to look between the two of you with uncertainty, his hands slowly working on a pair of black latex gloves.

“Hello Thomas, this is (Y/N), she’s our new cashier.” Stacy said plainly, you could almost make out what sounded like irritation in her tone as she spoke, was there something about Thomas that she didn’t like?

You gave a gentle wave to him but where met with unmoving eyes for a moment before he turned from you two, collected his apron off the wall, put it on, then made his way into the freezer to begin work.

Once he was out of sight you looked at Stacy with furrowed brows, obviously throwing out some questions purely from a glance.

Stacy sighed, “That’s Thomas Hewitt. He’s our butcher and the towns oddball. Everyone around here will tell you about the Hewitt family and all sort of different stories. Thomas isn’t much help to any of the legends either, he wears that mask all the time and refuses to take it off. He also doesn’t speak and from what I heard uses sign language, never seen him use it myself though.” She said, staring at the freezer door as she waited for him to reappear. “I would suggest staying away from him, he’s a creep, so who knows what he would do to you.” She grimaced.

As she finished speaking a few male voices and what seemed to be one other female voice started up from the back room, as you looked to the door way three other men and a woman entered and where bantering and laughing away.

It didn’t take long for Stacy to join them with the same sort of excited air as them, she introduced you to them, you where met by handshakes and assorted names of each. Brian, Joseph, Devin, and Trinity where the names you tucked away into your memory along with the accompanying face. It would take you some time to get everyone down exactly but you where confident in your memory.

As you chattered on a bit about yourself you heard the sound of a chime from behind you, you where quick to excuse yourself and made your way to the front to begin work.

—————————

The day was slow and seemed to drag on endlessly. During your time working you had taken glances back into the kitchen to watch Thomas work. He was quick and obviously well versed with how he moved. Each chop, slice, and wrapping of the meat was slightly mesmerizing to watch.

You thought long about what Stacy had said, the sort of “legends” his family name held made you endlessly curious. And despite her warnings of straying away from the man, you where drawn to him, wanting to know more about him. The only down side was, is how exactly where you going to connect with him? From the way he reacted to your greeting it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with, well, anyone honestly.

You served another customer before you heard the sound of your bosses door opening.

“Alright everyone, time to start closing and head home.” Tony stated, making his way into the back.

For a man who seemed to do particularly nothing all day, he looked tired. You swiftly set the sign down on the counter that stated your store was closed before heading into the kitchen where Thomas was busy washing off his hands and the station.

“Thomas, show (Y/N) how to properly close up front then I want you both back here to help with inventory.” Tony said, leaning in the doorway as he spoke before turning back around and disappearing into back once again.

You looked to Thomas as he approached. You gulped as he drew close and stopped, the man towered over you and his gaze pierced you, making you inwardly squirm in discomfort.

After a moment of looking at you he turned and grunted, walking up to the front. You where quick to follow him and began to watch him work at stowing away the meat into a small box cooler with ice to be transferred back into the freezer for safe keeping. He occasionally stopped what he was doing to look back at you to make sure you where paying attention, when he saw your eyes where thoroughly studying his movements he would continue his work in silence.

“So..... have you been working here long...?” You asked softly, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

Your attempts where to no avail however, as he continued his work quietly. You huffed a bit and decided to continue, despite his attitude you wanted to make some sort of breakthrough.

You began simply talking about yourself, your life back home, somewhat getting a bit deep and explaining how you felt about moving.

“I honestly feel a bit alone, I lost all my friends in the move and my parents don’t really talk to me so...” You went on, but as you spoke you began to notice Thomas’s movements had slowed and it almost seemed like he was listening closely to you. You couldn’t help but smile gently at this, continuing your story before ending.

Thomas stood and finished wrapping the final piece of meat, looking at you for a moment before tucking it into the ice box and closing the lid. He picked the boxes up and gestured for you to grab what was left before he walked to the freezer.

Once again you quickly followed and set the boxes down where he put the ones he was carrying before both of you headed into back. Once through the doorway Tony instructed you to your own sections of the inventory shelf’s with clip boards in hand. For being a butcher there was actually quiet a lot of stuff they sold outside of meat. You took note of the spices, rubs, and even canned and powdered side dish options that they most likely recommended with the meat.

Tony soon disappeared back to his office and you heard his door click shut, leaving you and the other coworkers alone. You continued with your section before the silence was broken by the sound of one of the men’s voices.

“So, how’s that beauty treatment I recommended going for you Tommy boy?” Brian started, a smirk on his face. An eruption of chuckles shot up among the others.

“Fixed your nose yet? Wait, oops... I forgot...” He continued, causing some of the others to laugh.

You had listened to the first comment thinking it was just chatter, but as you continued to listen, you realized they where teasing him. Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked over your shoulder at them, your eyes meeting Brain who was originally looking at Thomas but caught your stare.

“Oh, sorry, I guess you aren’t in on the joke, Thomas is one ugly son of a bitch.” He said, followed by another uproar of laughter. “Didn’t tell her while you two where hanging out huh? About your fucked up mouth and missing nose?” Brain went on.

Thomas slammed down a can he had been holding to read the label back on to the shelf. His eyes where dark and stared daggers into the man next to him. Thomas rose to his feet, his back straightening as he held eye contact with the man below.

“How about we show her huh?” Without a second thought Brian hooked Thomas’s mask and yanked, with a loud snap the clasp to Tommy’s mask broke free and it clattered to the floor.

Thomas’s eyes grew wide and he quickly covered his face, his hands shaking in a panic desperation to stay free of prying eyes. He went to grab his mask back but Brian grabbed it and threw it across the room to your feet.

When Thomas looked back at you you could see the intense anguish and ebbing sadness in his eyes. Your mouth hung open a bit as your brain tried to process everything that just happened, it was so quick you where almost confused.

Once your mind caught up your face scrunched up into an annoyed and borderline angry look, you swung an arm down and scooped up his mask, walking over to Thomas you carefully handed it back to him, giving him a soft, apologetic look before snapping to the man next to you, a hatred and anger filling your eyes.

“What the fuck is your damage?” You hissed at him. “You have no right, absolutely none, for treating someone like that, no matter how they fucking look.”

Brian had a smirk on his face, but as you went on it disappeared and was replaced by a slightly confused and almost embarrassed expression.

“You lost every ounce of respect I had for you. Fuck you, and fuck the rest of you for standing there and laughing along like it’s a fucking game.” You barked at them before turning back to Thomas, your expression softening again. “Come on, we can leave together.” You said before giving the rest of the crew another hateful look and then leaving.

As you walked with Thomas he worked his mask back on, having to slow his walk as he did so as to not stumble. You watched for a moment, your curiosity did want to see what was underneath, but out of respect you averted your eyes till he was comfortable again.

“Have they treated you like that all this time...” you finally asked softly, looking back to him.

He nodded slowly. You let out a sigh to his response and crossed your arms.

“Well... I’m on your side, so you don’t have to worry about being alone anymore.” You huffed, the irritation of everything that just happened still presence in your demeanor. When you glanced back up at Thomas you could have sworn he was smiling from the way his eyes creased.

Once outside you stood with Thomas and waited, after a moment a old rusty Cadillac pulled up and the passenger door swung open.

“Get in!” An older mans voice bellowed from inside, when you craned down a bit to get a look at the man you took note of how he appeared to be in his 50s maybe early 60s. He had some decent five o’clock shadow going on and he looked awfully tired with the bags under his eyes.

He double takes when he noticed you looking and grimaced, “Need something?” He snapped at you.

You reeled back and blushed in embarrassment a bit, “No I’m sorry.” You said as you toyed with your hands awkwardly.

Thomas sat down and shut the door, giving you a gentle wave before they left.

You smiled as you watched them roll away before heading to your car, hopping in and heading on home for the night.


	2. Dinner Night

Your fingers tapped the surface of the cold counter top as you waited for any customers. Once again it was very slow and took a lot of patience to try and not rest your head down for a nap. For a place that had little traffic it certainly was open at some weirdly long hours.

As you thought you began looking over your shoulder at Thomas who was busy at work. You smiled gently as you thought about yesterday when an idea snapped into your head. You where quick to pull out your phone and began to do some searching. You found a perfect video, set the phone up and began following instructions.

The video you where watching was a sign language video. You thought that perhaps if you learned some you could better connect to the mysterious man in the kitchen. After taking the moment to learn how to sign the alphabet as well as a quick greeting, you clicked your phone shut and pocketed it away.

You stood from your stool and made your way back, walking up to Thomas who seemed to be deeply entranced in his work. Once close enough you gingerly tapped his shoulder then giggled when he jumped.

Thomas turned and looked at you with a raised brow, resting the knife he was wielding down and resting his hand on the hunk of meat he had been carving at.

You seemed to hyper focus on your own hands as you began to sign “Hello” then followed it with your name and a quick “nice to meet you.” After. Once you completed your task you looked up at Thomas with a grin on your face, looking like you had just won an award.

Thomas chuckled and signed “hello” back at you before signing his name as well, a small raspy chuckle emanating from inside him.

“I thought it might be nice to start learning some sign language so we can talk easier.” You said gently, looking up at him with a slight shyness.

You where met by a smile from him, after yesterday’s events it seems he had grown more relaxed and even fond of you. Thomas carefully removed his blood covered gloves and tossed them into the nearby trash before he dug into his worn blue jeans pocket and pulled out a phone.

You watched as he pulled it free and smiled, “Even better, we can text too!” You said, projecting your excitement more then you thought you where which caused you to blush but received another playful chuckle from the large man.

After swapping numbers you heard the chime of the front bell ring and with a quick wave you set off back to work.

—————————

Later that evening you where home busy making yourself a frozen dinner. You took a seat on your couch you had brought with you in the move and pulled your phone free of your pocket. With a quick search through your phone you found his number and opened the chat.

You: “Hey big guy, what are you up to?”

You began to patiently wait as you watched your phone for his response. You could feel a small knot in your stomach as you waited, you weren’t sure why but something about Thomas made you... comfortable.

Thomas: “Hello, sewing.”

Finally a response, your phone pinged and a little too quickly you scooped it up and looked. You smiled slightly before replying.

You: “Sewing what?”

Thomas: “A mask.”

You: “Oh? What does it look like?”

Thomas: “Like a person.”

You raised a brow at his response not sure what he meant before you saw another reply pop up.

Thomas: “Kidding, I’m fixing the clasp on my work mask.”

You chuckled a bit at his reply.

You: “Oh ok! Well, are you having a good night tonight?”

Thomas: “So far. I just finished dinner, just wasting time before bed.”

You: “I see, well I hope I’m not bugging you then!”

Thomas: “No. You’re the only person I’ve ever texted besides mama, it’s nice.”

You blushed slightly at his response but also felt a tinge of sadness. Was Thomas really that alone?

You: “I’m sorry if this is mean to ask.... but, do you have any friends.”

You bit your lip as you began to notice his response was taking a while. He had been on top of responding to you pretty quickly these past few minuets, but now he seemed to be taking his time. It began to eat at you that you may have made him mad or offended him till you heard a ping.

Thomas: “... No.”

You frowned when you saw his reply, but when you thought about it, an idea popped into your head making you smile.

You: “Well, if you want, I can be your friend?”

Thomas: “Really...?”

You: “Yea, absolutely! I like you Thomas! I don’t have any friends either right now, so I would love to have a new friend.”

Thomas: “Ok. I would like to be your friend.”

You grinned slightly at his response.

Thomas: “I have to go to bed, mama’s calling, goodnight.”

You: “Goodnight, see you at work!”

You clicked your phone shut and sighed happily. Getting up you went to your room and got ready for bed. As you tucked in you couldn’t help re-reading the messages between the two of you. You felt an odd fondness for Thomas, though not knowing him for long, you had to admit he was rather handsome and very sweet, so the thought of there at some point being more besides a friendship sat at the back of your mind as your drifted to sleep.

—————————

The next morning you where up. You still weren’t very used to early mornings, but as you went to check your phone you noticed there was a message from Thomas.

Thomas: “Good morning.”

You blushed and smiled a bit. You thought it was adorable he texted you so early as you got up and got ready for work. On your way out the door you shot Thomas a quick good morning textand told him you where on your way to work right now.

As you arrived you walked in and was surprised to see the others already there. Usually the mornings before opening where just you, Thomas, and Tony prepping. As you walked over to the group, that where lazily huddled around Tony who was speaking, you stepped up beside Thomas.

Thomas was leaned against one of the prep tables, his arms crossed and staring at Tony. As you approached however his attention went to you, and you could catch a smile in his eyes.

You where quick to pull out your phone and tapped away on it before holding it out for Thomas to see.

“What’s going on?”

Thomas shifted, pulling his phone free from his jeans and began typing. You admired how slow and thoughtful he was, his hands where massive compared to the phone he had so his thumbs tended to accidentally press more then one key or the wrong key. It seemed to take a lot of his focus as well, as though words alone where a struggle for him. As he finally finished typing he held the phone out to you.

“Tony’s going over a new polocy that the store owner put in place.”

You did a small double take when you noticed that Thomas spelled policy incorrectly but understood what he meant. You nodded to him to let him know you understood before turning your attention to Tony.

Tony rambled on and on about a bunch of new rules, but due to their already high standards most of the rules didn’t pertain to them.

“And, ah right, Thomas? The store owner has requested that you either replace your mask for something more friendly looking, or take it off.” Tony said plainly.

You looked up and saw how tense Thomas got when Tony told him that. It almost seemed like Thomas had seen a ghost.

“But that’s not fare Mr.Wilton.” You chimed in. “Doesn’t the store owner know of his condition?” You continued.

“He does, but he has stated that many customers keep commenting about the ‘weird man in the mask’ from the butcher. Apparently it’s alarming folk.” Tony said, resting a hand on his hip.

“Why should that matter? He’s in the kitchen the entire time doing his job, who cares about what sort of mask he uses?” You protested, putting your hands on your hips and looking at Tony sternly.

“Look, I’m not arguing about it, just... replace the mask or take it off, those are your options.” Tony said bluntly before waving everyone off, “Now get to work please, Jesus.” He muttered as he left into his office and shut the door.

As everyone departed you sighed and looked back to Thomas. Your lips where quick to hook into a frown when you saw him hanging his head and he looked... terrified.

You carefully placed your hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Hey, it’s ok.... how about after work we can go shopping for some fabric and then go back to yours or my house and work on your new mask together?” You offered gently.

He looked at you for a moment, he seemed to be searching your eyes as if he was looking for you to lie to him, that maybe you being nice to him was a hoax. Finally he nodded, pulling his phone up he took a moment to type before showing you the screen.

“I’ll have to ask mama first.”

You nodded to him and smiled when a chime rung out. You gave a wave before skipping off to the front to start work.

—————————

Later that evening you where waiting outside for Thomas to finish stowing the meat he butchered today. You finally spotted him walking out and began waving at him with a smile.

You could see him smiling with his eyes as he walked up, he took a few minuets to type on his phone as he approached before showing you the screen.

“Mama said I can go with you to the store, she would like to have you over for dinner.”

You blushed a bit at that before looking up at him. “Sweet, well then, let’s go.” You said. You led him to your car and got in. It was going to be a bit of a drive as you headed for the next town over. As you had thought prior, Kingsland was great, but it was so small that bigger stores where a bit scarce, most of everything was family owned.

“I moved here because of how low populated it is, but I do find myself missing a few stores and well... fast food places.” You said out loud with a giggle, deciding to make small conversation as you drove.

You could see out of the corner of your eyes that Thomas was typing on his phone before he tapped a button and a male voice spoke from the speaker.

“I’ve lived here all my life.”

Your eyes traced the road as you drove, taking a moment to think.

“What was your childhood like?” You finally spoke up.

“Not good. Bullied a lot.” The voice said.

You frowned a bit, “So I’m guessing you went to school?” You continued.

“For a little while. When mama saw me come home with bruises she took me away and taught me at home.” He replied.

“How old are you... if you don’t mind me asking?” You asked after a small string of silence.

“32.” The voice said.

You where a bit surprised by that response, he honestly looked much younger to you, but you didn’t really mind.

“And you still live with your mom I assume?” You continued.

“Yes. And uncle Charlie and uncle Monty.” He replied.

You nodded as you thought about it. You remembered how Stacy remarked that they had legends, and in all honesty the more you thought about it the more you grew curious on if they where true. Though exactly what has been told was still alien to you, sense not many elaborated on exactly what the rumors where. As if Thomas understood what was on your mind you heard the voice speak again.

“Whatever you hear about me or my family isn’t true. People don’t like us.” It said.

You glanced at him briefly, the expression you where able to catch was that of irritation. His brows furrowed and he stared out his passenger side window.

“I don’t think ill of you or your family.” You said gently, “I don’t want you to think that. My questions where just so I could get to know you better, that’s all.” You reassured, giving him a quick gentle glance before keeping your eyes on the road.

Your reassurance must have done the job because he seemed to relax after that, continuing to just enjoy the ride and watch the country side flow by.

You finally made it to one of the hobby stores and went inside with Thomas. With him next to you you noticed how he was enormous compared to you. The more you looked at his height the more you blushed at how attractive he was. You pushed it down and ignored it as you asked for directions to the fabric section before heading that way.

As you entered the isle you turned on your heels and looked up at Thomas.

“So, is there anything in particular that you thought would be good?” You said as you turned and began looking at the fabrics.

You could feel Thomas looming close behind you, as you noticed how close he was you began to blush harder. Playing off your embarrassment by touching and looking at different fabrics.

“Uhm, just remember we have to keep it, “customer friendly” you said, doing air quotes to mock Tony which rewarded a chuckle from Thomas.

You noticed Thomas’s arm jut out and grab one of the fabrics, he carefully felt it between his fingers before pulling it off the roll slightly. You looked and noticed it was a black and red flannel checkered pattern. Looking back up at him you saw his eyes where lit up with excitement when he spotted it.

You smiled before going and getting a clerk to come cut the fabric for you. She obliged, but as she approached and saw Thomas you could see her demeanor shift to a very nervous one. She refrained from making eye contact with Thomas as she asked you for how much of the fabric you wanted.

Looking to Thomas you watched as he typed on his phone before the voice spoke.

“A foot.”

The clerk nodded and cut a strip off before she led you guys back to the check out counter. As she asked for payment you where quick to offer your card. You noticed Thomas looking at you empathetically. He knew that you where struggling with money, and while his family wasn’t much better off, he still had a few dollars left to pay for it himself. Plus if it truly came to it, he still had a home, where if it came down to you, you would be homeless. You returned his look with a smile as you scooped up your purchase.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine, I had enough left over from my last pay check.” You said as you headed for the door.

As you walked out you where about to cross the cross walk when you felt your hand being grabbed and yanked back. Stunned for a second you felt the whoosh of warm air rushing across your cheek as a car sped by. You stood in shock for a moment before slowly following your raised arm up to see Thomas was holding onto your wrist, and he was holding tight. His eyes where cold, hard, almost animalistic as you looked at them. He hadn’t taken his gaze off the car that had sped by, watching them as they parked and several men stepped out laughing away.

You gulped as you noticed his intense gaze only grew, and you could have sworn you could barely make out that his eyes almost looked murderous. You winced when you felt his hand beginning to tighten around your wrist painfully.

“Thomas...?” You said softly.

Your voice seemed to snap him back from whatever daze he was in and he quickly let go of you. He looked at you apologetically as he rubbed your reddening wrist to soothe it.

You half smiled at him, “It’s ok... but, are you ok?” You said, looking back at him with concern in your eyes.

He noticed and picked up on that you must have seen the look in his eyes. He nodded quickly seeming to want to brush it off as he began walking across the street.

You watched him for a moment curiously before following. You both got in and buckled up, but as you went to start the car Thomas stopped you. Gingerly grabbing your hand and holding a finger up. You watched him slowly type on his phone before the voice spoke.

“Mama said to stop and get you food.”

You looked at him a bit confused. “I thought I was having dinner with you all?” You said gently.

“You are. Mama puts a special sort of herb in our food, she’s been doing it for years now so our bodies are used to it. She’s worried if you eat it it could make you really sick.” He replied.

You looked at him for a moment curiously. You noticed he seemed oddly nervous, which looked like it increased the longer you stared at him.

“Well ok, I don’t mind having some of your moms food.” You said sweetly.

“I know, and she would like for you to, but she doesn’t want you getting sick.” He typed.

You nodded, “Alright, I know just the place then.” You said sweetly.

You swung by one of your favorite fast food places and ordered your usual meal. Once received you drove back to Kingsland and to Thomas’s house.

As you pulled into the dirt driveway you shut off the car and looked up at the house. It was... scary was the first thing you thought. It was incredibly old and honestly looked like it was close to falling in on its self. You looked at Thomas as if almost to ask if he was sure this was the right place. You blushed when you heard him chuckle before stepping out of the car, he grabbed the stuff you two had purchased before walking up to the door. You slowly stepped out of the car and shut the door, but found yourself reminding close to the car door, scanning every inch of the exterior of the house.

Thomas stopped and looked back at you, noticing your hesitation. He frowned slightly, he was worried you where going to turn tail and leave. He stepped back towards you a bit as he watched.

You noticed the look in his eyes and began to feel bad. You couldn’t put your finger on why but something about this house was scaring the piss out of you, and everything was screaming for you to go back home. However when you looked at the gentle giant looking at you with those eyes you felt... comfortable, that same feeling every time you looked at him. You released a breath to help loosen your nerves before finally walking up. As you stepped up the first two wood steps you listened to them groan beneath you. It picked at your nerves slightly but you pressed on.

You smiled slightly when you noticed how happy Thomas was simply by you walking up. You stuck close to him as you entered the house.

The first smell that hit you nearly sent you reeling. It was... putrid, and the more you inhaled the more it seemed to smell like death to you. But you also took note of the slight hint of lemon, as if someone had just run through the place wildly spraying air freshener before you arrived.

You shook off your nerves again when you saw someone step out from the nearby arch way. It was an older woman who was busy wiping her hands off on her apron. She had this sweet smile on her face when she spotted the two of you.

“Well there you two are, I was wondering where you where at, seemed like it took you awhile.” She said, leading you both into the kitchen.

You admired the surroundings, it was well decorated in that slight grandmother like way that made you oddly relaxed.

“Sorry about that, there was a bit of traffic in the other town.” You said after a moment.

“Well that’s alright, you’re here now that’s all that matters. And just in time too, dinners nearly done.” The woman said, opening the top of a pot that was busy boiling on the stove.

The aroma that came to you somewhat made your mouth water before it was over powered by the scent of death again, making you return to sparing your sense of smell.

“You two can sit at the table and get started on that mask, dinner isn’t to far off.” She said again, looking back at you as she recovered the stew.

You nodded and took a seat, Thomas disappeared for a moment before he came back with some sewing supplies.

You two began to work together, turning the fabric into a simple sleeve that his work mask could slip in and out of easily. As you completed the final stitch Thomas’s mother said dinner was done then went to retrieve you assumed Thomas’s uncles.

It wasn’t long before everyone was gathered at the table, each of them having a bowl of stew and some bread to go with, the pot sitting in the middle on a heating mat. You dug into your bag you had and pulled out your food, neatly setting it out in front of you before setting the empty bag on the floor next to your chair to utilize as a make shift trash can.

You smiled and thanked Thomas’s mother as she poured you a glass of water and set it down next to you.

“So this is the girl you’ve been going on about.” You looked over to the older gentleman who you remember had picked Thomas up after your first day of work. You turned to look at Thomas who had his head down, stirring his stew with his spoon and by the looks of it, you could just barely make out him blushing.

“Oh Charlie, don’t tease him.” The woman pipped up, seeming to scold his uncle a bit. You took note of his name, connecting two and two and noting that the other man at the table must be Monty.

You smiled and stifled a giggle at the banter.

“So honey, what made you moved to Kingsland?” The woman asked after a moment.

You explained your reasoning, about the falling out with most of your family after your grandmother, the matriarch, had passed away. It was the usual reasoning of greed making everyone blind to family. You noticed as Thomas’s mother scrunched her nose in disgust.

“Ridiculous. Greed is one of the worst of the sins. I’m glad you where able to escape it.” She said.

You nodded, “It came with the cost of losing contact with my parents and siblings. I wish things where different but... I’m on my own now.” You said as you slowly nipped at the French fry you where holding.

“Well, if you ever need a place to rest or just have someone else around, you’re welcome in this home.” She said, “We are all about family in this house, and if Tommy likes you then you’re welcome.”

You noticed Charlie giving Thomas’s mom an odd side look, he seemed disapproving of the offer, but when he got a cold glare in return from her he simply grunted and returned to his food, his lips staying in a hooked frown.

Dinner was nice, you mostly spoke about yourself and noticed how recluse the family seemed but you brushed it off out of respect for Thomas. Once dinner was finished you threw away your trash and thanked Thomas’s mother for having you over.

Thomas overheard you saying thank you and felt his heart sank. He knew now that dinner was done and the mask sleeve was finished that it means you where going to leave. You where interrupted in your conversation with his mom when he came over and gently gripped your wrist.

You looked back at him and saw the sadden look on his face, but as you went to address him you heard his mother speak first.

“Now Thomas, don’t you pout at her like that. You’re going to see her tomorrow at work.” She scolded.

You heard Thomas grumble a bit before he let go of your wrist and crossed his arms. You giggled, it was kinda cute how child like he acted at some points. You gently patted his back and rubbed it slightly.

“We’ll hang out more tomorrow. But it is getting late so I should head home.” You said sweetly.

Thomas looked at you for a moment before nodding. He saw you out and walked you to your car. When you looked back at him you noticed it seemed almost like he wanted to say something but was holding back.

You fiddled with your car door handle before stepping forward and gently hugging him, resting your head against his chest. It took a moment before he wrapped his arms around you in turn, almost hesitantly. You blushed pretty deeply when you felt him beginning to trace his fingers along your back, in almost a loving manner. After holding onto him for a few minuets you finally broke the hug, stepping back and looking up at him.

“Well uhm, I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” You said in a breathy manner before slipping into your car. You waved at him as you pulled out and started to drive home.

Once home you beat yourself up a bit on how stupid and awkward you where when you left. “Good job at embarrassing yourself dummy.” You whispered as you scolded yourself, stepping into your apartment and shutting the door.

Once inside you sighed happily, despite your awkward departure today’s events where really nice and you found yourself giggling and smiling at certain points in your memories. You got ready for bed and laid down, pulling up your phone as you tucked in and saw Thomas had already beaten you to the punch.

Thomas: “Goodnight (Y/N), I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. :)”

You blushed and giggled hard when you saw the smiley face at the end, you thought it was incredibly cute.

You: “Goodnight Tommy. <3”


End file.
